Mobile ad-hoc networks (MANETs) are becoming increasingly popular systems, especially for military use. In areas where a pre-established network infrastructure is not available, such as a natural disaster area or a remote military installation, MANETs can be deployed quickly to create a self-forming communication network without the need for manual configuration or pre-planning. Due to the complex and dynamic nature of MANETS, conventional network management approaches are generally difficult to implement and impractical to operate and maintain. The lack of a centralized management infrastructure and the dynamic nature of the network make it unrealistic to use centralized services for policy reasoning and dissemination. Thus, there exists a need for policy services for tactical network environments to be distributed, agile and adaptive to different operational conditions and resource availability.